Letters to Jojo Mcdodd
by hitsukarinluvr
Summary: Dear, Jojo Mcdodd...    need i say more? This story is short chapters of me and other people writing letters to Jojo and maybe he will reply... human version
1. Dear, Jojo

_**To: Jojo Mcdodd**_

_**Whoville street **_

_**9528**_

**Jojo Mcdodd **

Dear,

Jojo Mcdodd.

You know what it is like to be alone, I know you do. You have 96 sisters, and 2 parents that try to understand you, but always fail miserably, sure when you were younger you LOVED to play and hear music, they always thought they had a talented kid (more like a musical genius), but they also thought that's this was a faze and it would pass as he got older…but it never did.

Jojo Mcdodd, I know you have it hard. I know all you wanted in life was to not disappoint your dad and family, but you place is in music...not in a mayoral business…

Jojo Mcdodd, I know you also love converse, and you also love your friends…I know you love music more than anything, I know you had a dog named spot when you were younger, I know you were made fun of, I know you stood up for yourself, I know that you sometimes want to be alone, and don't speak because you are afraid to disappoint your father…I know that the teachers don't treat you right, I know that you go to the old observatory every night, I know your real passion, and that is music.

I know that this letter to you is kind of…stalker-ish…*nervous laugh* but I know that it is the truth…

Dear Jojo Mcdodd, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I care for you deeply and I really want you to write back...I know you also have a lot of fan girls...believe it or not…and I know that you are busy building your machines and contraptions so…I hope to hear from you soon,

Love, Rocky.


	2. Replied

**Replied**

JOJO POV

I looked through all the mail, ever since I had saved Whoville, everyone suddenly loves me? No. I hate this all...but of course…my dad thinks it would be a great start to becoming mayor…I sighed as I opened the 200th of that day. It was from Chelsea.

_Dear,_

_Jojo_

_Will you marry me?_

-Trash-

Here's another one…from Brittany..?

_Dearest wonderful.._

_Jojo-kins_

_I want you to be my boyfriend!_

-Trash-

Cant these girls get a life? Or at least act like they have some dignity!

Here's another one from Rocky…Interesting name.

_Dear,_

_Jojo Mcdodd._

-At least she used my name…-

_You know what it is like to be alone, I know you do. You have 96 sisters, and 2 parents that try to understand you, but always fail miserably, sure when you were younger you LOVED to play and hear music, they always thought they had a talented kid (more like a musical genius), but they also thought that's this was a faze and it would pass as he got older…but it never did_.

I read on until I finished it…and when I did...I knew this girl wasn't just here to ask for marriage…or love or anything really…except a reply…and that's what I was going to give her.

**Rocky Anderson**

**Nool Street**

**5623**

**Dear, Rocky Anderson.**

**You don't know how much I appreciated your letter, so far you're the only girl I've seen who acts like a normal person to me. I'm so glad that you understand what I go through daily, but you know a lot about me already, tell me more about yourself. Do you have any siblings? Parents? Cats, dogs? Fish. What are your parents like? What school do you go to? You know...the normal questions, haha, do you have any friends?**

**Well, I hope to hear from you soon! I know your probably busy also.**

**Love, Jojo.**

I put it into an envelope and sent it off.

I picked up the letter again and this time I didn't throw it in the trash. I picked up another letter and opened it.

_Dear, Snuggle buns_

-trash-

I sighed and mentally face-palmed myself…this was going to be a long day….


	3. Sadie Soiss

**Sadie Soiss**

**A/N-First of all I want to thank Sadie for your review! I will feature it in my story like all the other reviewers who might write a letter to Jojo. Since I do not own Sadie Soiss' character, (another author does) I cannot put her in my story, thank you for you who reviewed, I'm not sure who reviewed, but I thank you so much! Remember to review and write a letter to Jojo! It will be featured in my story like Sadie's.**

The next day, after I came home from the store, I had a mailbox full of letters yet again, some from the same people asking for the same things, and some different, just telling me how much they admire me. I was flipping through the letters until I seen a familiar name, it read "Sadie Soiss" I stopped on her letter momentarily, and opened it, hoping it wasn't a mistaken name and letter. It read:

_**To: Jojo Mcdodd**_

_**Whoville street **_

_**9528**_

**Jojo Mcdodd **

Dear Jojo.I wish I could tell you that I knew what you were going through, to be forced into a position that you don't want. To have 96 sisters and only 2 parents. To not feel appreciated for your musical ability. But... the truth is, I can't. I only live with one sister, I get along great with my dad (even better than I do with my mom at some points), and I can't invent or create music. I can only sing, and play what I can teach myself on the I do think that we have one thing in common. Or... at least I hope, otherwise I've completely embarrassed myself. We've both felt alone. Alone in the world, alone in the solar system, and alone in the universe. I know that feeling... and no one should ever have to go through that. Because, quite frankly, it sucks.I hope this helped, just to tell you that you are never alone. As long as you have imagination, and ideas (Thinks, as I like to call them), you will never be completely alone.I promised myself that I was going to send you the first thing that I wrote, because that's the most real. Reading this letter back, I now realize that that was a horrible , if you ever want to talk, or hang out, look me up in the school directory. My full name is Sadie Soiss. I hope we can become from,Sadie.

I stared at the letter for quite some time, I had only received one other like it. _She goes to my school? _I mentally face palmed myself, so many people I must have passed up in the halls, not even thinking that possibly some could feel the same way I do. I sighed and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

**Sadie Soiss**

**Horton Street**

**4936**

**Dear, Sadie Soiss**

**I think it's great that you play the piano and sing. I don't want to say that its great that you feel alone like me, because you're right, it does suck. But, its my thinks (I like to call them that to!) that make me feel alone. But it's my ideas….you're right Sadie, I just realized that I'll never be alone…I just need to open my eyes. -laughs- I'll make a mental note to look you up in the school directory. Its amazing that you get along with your parents and siblings. I'll let you in on a secret…today I'm going to build my greatest invention yet. Maybe, if we do become friends, I'll show it to you. Deal?~ Have a nice day Sadie! See you at school, if I find you. Haha.**

**-Jojo Mcdodd.**

I put it in an envelope and in the mailbox and tried to think of where I've seen Sadie from, and if I seen her at school but never talked to her.

Rocky POV

I walked into my house after I went to the skate park, my mom said I had mail and I totally forgot about when I mailed Jojo the letter. I dragged my feet to my room and seen my mail on the bed. There was two envelopes there, one was from my art group and the other one said Jojo Mcdodd. I was of course mad, because I thought my sisters were playing a joke on me, until I decided to open the letter…it was Jojo. I smiled happily, I was extremely happy that he replied. I read the letter.

_Dear, Rocky Anderson._

_You don't know how much I appreciated your letter, so far you're the only girl I've seen who acts like a normal person to me. I'm so glad that you understand what I go through daily, but you know a lot about me already, tell me more about yourself. Do you have any siblings? Parents? Cats, dogs? Fish. What are your parents like? What school do you go to? You know...the normal questions, haha, do you have any friends?_

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon! I know your probably busy also._

_Love, Jojo._

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and replied.

**Dear Jojo, **

**I have two sisters name Lea and Brandi. I have 2 parents and 1 dog name shinji haha. I go to a school close to yours called Phillips high school, its by a nearby skate park. I have one friend and my skate group. I'm not that busy, not as busy as you might be. I am a musician. I play the drums, piano, bass, electric and steel guitar. And I sometimes sing if I need to. I find it really amazing that you build your own instruments. I probably could never do that. Well, write back soon!**

**~Rocky**

I gave it to my mom to send. And then went to my room to draw.

A/N- hope you liked it! Will try to update AsAp!


End file.
